


Who taught her that?

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Parties, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Family, Future Fic, Giant pack, Stydia, it's all isaacs fault, little girl stilinski, mentioned draeden, pack gatherings, scott and kira - Freeform, stiles and lydia - Freeform, stydia family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where, o where did Little Girl Stilinski learn such a foul word?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who taught her that?

It was a normal day. Lydia had picked Claudia up from preschool and they were talking about her day on the way home. Claudia was in the midst of telling her mom all about her friends that she was making when it happened. And all Lydia asked her was if she had fun with the little girl that she had been playing with the week before.

“Not anymore, mommy. Lisa’s a bitch.” was Claudia’s answer. Lydia’s jaw dropped open at the word that had come out of her daughters mouth. 

Claudia was so much like her father in terms of personality. Sure, she looked like Lydia with her red hair and bright green eyes, but she was so much more Stiles than she was Lydia. It was a rare occurrence that Claudia sat still for more than a few minutes, and she immediately took after Stiles need to tell bad jokes. On more than one occasion Lydia had walked in on the two of them giggling at some joke that they had found funny.

But the foul language that had just popped out of her daughter's mouth caught Lydia off guard. She was sure that she and Stiles never used words like that around Claudia. So her mind started to reel. Thinking about who her daughter learnt that word from while the little redhead proceeded to tell her mom why she didn’t like the girl.

They were pulling into the driveway when the little girl noticed her father's blue jeep. A new one; Lydia had made Stiles replace his old one when they found out she was pregnant.

Claudia started screaming from the back seat “Mommy! Daddy’s home! I see his jeep!” Lydia’s smile joined her little girls. She knew that Stiles was going to be home earlier than usual today but Claudia’s excitement made her that much more happy.

Stiles was a deputy at the station, and his hours were weird and usually until later in the day so that one of them could drive Claudia to preschool at around noon. But that meant that he didn’t get home until just before dinner most nights. 

That was how they got their schedules to work. Stiles spent the morning with Claudia, and Lydia spent late afternoons and early evenings with her. But their girl always got so excited when all three of them were together. With Lydia’s job just outside of Beacon Hills she needed to be there earlier, which meant that she didn’t see Claudia for as long as she would have liked in the mornings. And it wasn’t just Claudia that was extra happy when they were all home. Lydia was always thrilled when she got to spend extra time with her family.

She finally got Claudia unbuckled, her daughter didn’t help her out with all the whining about wanting to go inside. Plus the wiggling made it extra hard to reach across the three year-old to get her out.   
The little red head raced up the garage steps as fast as she could as Lydia was closing the car door. It made Lydia giggle to watch her little girl reach up to turn the doorknob, her fingers slipping as she tried. 

“Claudia, shoes off.” Lydia reminded the girl when she managed to get the door open. She paused for a second to rip off her pink sparkly flats that she insisted on wearing everyday. Lydia heard her screech as she ran around the corner searching for her father. She smiled when she heard the two of them have their daily tickle fight.

By the time that she made it in that direction, Stiles had started to come her way. With a three year old attached to his leg, sitting on his foot with a grin on her face and giggling. She met up them around the staircase just before the kitchen and gave her husband a quick kiss. 

Sitting down onto the steps, Lydia pulled Claudia off of Stiles leg and into her lap. Stiles joined them on the stairs. Claudia was twirling her fingers in her mother's hair like she did most afternoons.

“Why don’t you tell daddy about your day and your friends.” Lydia suggested, pulling the girl's attention away from her hair.

And Claudia started to ramble, not unlike her father, about what she did and all the kids that she played with. She started to get restless though, she usually went right up to her room to get her Ariel doll. The squirming continued even when Stiles asked “What about Lisa? You were playing with her last week.”

Lydia swears that Stiles jaw dropped farther than hers did when Claudia responded with “I don’t play with Lisa. She’s a bitch.” Apparently it had caught both of the adults off guard because Claudia used that opportunity to work her way off her mother's lap and up the stairs.

Being the second time she heard that word slip out of her daughter's mouth, she recovered first pulling Stiles up off the steps with her. 

“Did that really just come out of her mouth?” Stiles asked as Lydia pulled him towards the kitchen to get a snack for Claudia. 

“Yeah. It happened earlier today. I just want to know where she learned it. We never use that kind of language around her so it had to be from someone else.”

Stiles was thinking when Claudia bounded into the kitchen with her doll, going to the table where Lydia had set down her snack.

Sitting down in the chair next to hers, Stiles asked her “Where did you hear the word that you called Lisa?”  
“Bitch?” Claudia looked right at her father when she spoke. And to Lydia’s surprise he only blinked a few times before gaining back his ability to speak.

“That’s the one. Where did you hear it?”

“I don’t remember. There were a lot of people around.” And with that off the little redhead went. Grabbing her snack and doll, she walked into the living room to play.

Stiles went over to Lydia. Who was feeling just as freaked out as her husband looked. “The last time there was that many people around her would have been on Scott’s birthday a few months ago.”

“But there are more than a couple little kids at big pack gatherings. No one uses language like that around them.” By this point, both of them were scanning their brains to try and figure out who could’ve taught Claudia that word. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Lydia jumped back, dodging her daughter as she flew by. Her red hair flying behind her as Isaac chased her through the house.

The pack had gathered at the Stilinski house to celebrate another birthday. The group had grown considerably since their junior year, and they had to celebrate birthdays every month. Stiles and Lydia had offered to host this one because they had used the loft and Scott and Kira’s place in the last months. They also had a bigger backyard that would fit the pack of around 21; give or take a few, depending on who was in town. But to be honest no one really liked to leave town for too long after some things that had happened.

Glancing out back, Lydia saw the little kids outside, along with some of the adults. The kids were all playing and had taken to Isaac. Stiles talked about how it constantly baffled him as to why they all loved Isaac so much. But Lydia reminded him every time that it didn’t matter. 

The two of them were standing in the kitchen putting everything onto plates so the pack could grab food when Isaac came inside with three kids hanging off of him. Claudia, Maddie, and Aaron; Scott and Kira’s five year old twins. All of them were giggling as Isaac threw them one by one onto the couches in the living room. All three crawling into grandparents laps.

Kira wandered into the kitchen and offered to lend Lydia a hand, who gladly took her offer because her husband kept eating the food. She shooed him out of the kitchen to go wrangle the kids to the table. While the two women were putting together the food for the kids they could hear the squealing over their conversation. 

It took less time to get all six kids to the table than Lydia would have thought. Of course it did take some time to get them all sitting next to who they wanted to. All the kids wanted to sit by certain people and it changed from month to month, so it was near impossible to have all six of them happy.

Lydia and Kira set down the plates in front of the chatty kids and silence engulfed the room almost immediately. Not a lot made the kids quiet that easily but food was one of the main things that could. When you have four out of the six kids that could possibly be werewolves, plus add some fully grown wolves and the amount of food that is consumed would make normal families jaws hit the floor. 

As she was setting the last plates in front of Lennox, Derek and Braeden’s little girl, and Noah, Brett and Mason’s little guy, she heard Maddie ask Claudia “Who is the mean girl that Uncle Isaac is calling names?”

“Lisa. Uncle Isaac is right about her.” Lydia bit her tongue, but when she glanced at Kira she knew that the other woman had heard that as well. She guessed that the Mccall twins had been using similar language to Claudia.

Apparently Stiles had been standing close to the dining room door because she saw his plaid shirt trailing behind him, and Scott with his super hearing has to have heard that.

And she guessed right because she heard the back door sliding open followed by heavy footsteps and then “Isaac!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for stydia-fanfiction on tumblr! Come find me there as well!


End file.
